


Fifth Row, First Seat

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2017 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Day 5, Established Relationship, Fluff, Highschool AU, Is that cliché'd, Kissing, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, The Pocky Game, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2017, even though it's not November 11th, late post, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Everyone in class is doing it during recess and Obito couldn’t find an excuse not to do it himself.





	Fifth Row, First Seat

**Author's Note:**

> TobiDei Week - Day 5. AU.

Everyone in class is doing it during recess and Obito couldn’t find an excuse not to do it himself.

Besides, every single girl in the room seems to be buzzing with an intense desire and while Obito doesn’t really understand it, does he really want to argue?

He bought the box of Pocky beforehand — not because he planned to do this all along, but because he likes Pocky and he has it as a snack almost every day — and he grips it in his hand, breaking the seal and taking out the pink colored packet.

Yeah, strawberry is his favorite flavor of Pocky. What the hell are you going to do about it?

His action doesn’t go unnoticed and there’s already bustling behind him. He could see out of the corner of his eyes people getting ready to take their phones out, muttering excitedly among themselves. He doesn’t allow himself to pay much attention to any of them.

Rolling his eyes, and still really couldn’t believe that he’s doing this — even though he technically can stop if he wants to — he rips open the packet and takes one of the sticks out. Putting the packet back neatly into the box, he stands up and heads over to the front of the classroom.

Already, the moment he decides to stand up, people are already filming, snapping photos of him eagerly. Most of them are girls, but there are some perverse boys who want in on the documentary as well. He scarcely pays them any mind and makes a beeline toward the fifth row’s front seat, where Deidara is seated.

He’s busy talking to one of his friends, who seems to notice him coming over and tries not to smile too obviously. He scoots backward to allow Obito space to pass and Deidara watches him curiously.

He shows Deidara the Pocky stick and while there’s a moment of confusion in that crossed-eyed gaze as he stares at the Pocky right in front of his face, realization finally dawns on him and he brightens, nodding and taking the snack out of Obito’s hand and places it between his lips.

All students are familiar with the Pocky Game, whether or not they’ve played it themselves. And though it’s not really the official Pocky Day, many people enjoy playing the game anyway. It’s not like it’s illegal to play it on an off day.

Bending down, Obito takes the other end of the stick and with everyone else cheering them on, quickly nibbles the thin biscuit snack to its root.

They’ve never kissed in front of their classmates before, much less having any desire to flaunt their relationship about. So it doesn’t come as a surprise when Deidara moves to pull away after a mere few seconds of their lips meeting, but Obito prevents him from doing so, keeping his head in place with both hands.

It’s rather annoying with the cheers and whoops grow louder as the seconds drag on, but Obito deals with it and by the time they part, Deidara is dazed and everyone is laughing — the girls are swooning, mostly — and all of their phones are recording the event.

“Sorry about that,” Obito whispers, poking Deidara’s forehead in a similar fashion he’s seen his cousin do it with his brother.

Of course, he’s not really sorry about it. While Obito’s not an expert wordsmith, it doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s unable to tell an occasional lie or two. Because if he really didn’t want to ‘play the Pocky Game’ with Deidara, then he wouldn’t have done it in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I went for the classic Highschool AU. Sorry if that's overused, but that's the only thing that would be short enough to finish within the timeframe... even though I didn't finish it within the day I'm supposed to. Sorry about that, too. I was having a bit of a rough night and I've been very busy during the day, so I couldn't get any writing in.
> 
> Oh well, such as the life of an international student at an Arts University.
> 
> This is obviously inspired by numerous Japanese vines on the day of November 11th, dubbed the Pocky Day, I think. As glamorous as it seems, I don't actually live in Japan and this might not be an accurate representation of how your average Japanese schoolkid might act in school. I did do my research, though. I know that even though media might lead you to think otherwise, Japan is actually a conservative country and is not particularly fond of homosexuality. The only reason why their classmates - and only girls - are excited is that they find it 'cute' when two 'straight' same-sex friends kiss 'platonically.'
> 
> It's a weird double standard and I've only really read about this in the comments section of Japanese Vine videos on YouTube, as well as one article online about why girls get ecstatic over their male idols kissing each other, so you're welcome to correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> I've also seen the same trend happening with Korean pop bands. They're obsessed with the idea of their boybands holding hands and kissing each other and acting all sweet, but a Kpop fan told me that Korea is not okay with homosexuality.
> 
> Must be an entertainment thing.
> 
> Don't worry, though, in this verse (similar to the one of Re:live) they're actually dating. In secret! Because boys who like holding hands with boys are all planning to take over the world, hence the emphasis on it being a big no-no.


End file.
